


Darling Knight

by lenalxthors



Category: Merlin - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalxthors/pseuds/lenalxthors
Summary: “Oh my darling knight, I beg. All I want to know is who you really are under that mask.”





	1. Chapter 1

She was about eleven years old when she started to notice it. The little ways she could make the curtains move, passing it off as the wind at first but growing to realize maybe it wasn’t the wind after all. It started with the curtains but grew into more. She could make fire dance with just a mere thought; make the book pages turn with her mind when she was feeling particularly lazy. She could control her dreams, sometimes traveling to far off kingdoms, other times to sit by a quiet stream in the woods, surrounding herself in butterflies and deer and thousands of wildflowers. She could never tell a soul though, about her unique and beautiful talent. Her guardian, King Uther Pendragon, had a hatred of magic far greater and rooted in his heart than any person she’d come across. She’d witnessed enough executions, no longer able to bring herself to watch them, to vow to never tell a soul about her gift. Her beautiful, amazing gift. She knew Uther loved her but his hatred for sorcery far outweighed his love for anyone, even his own son, Arthur. 

“Morgana”.

“Mmmmmm just a minute Guen darling.” The young princess replied, not feeling as well rested as usual, her thoughts from the previous night keeping her awake until the early morning hours, finally able to get to sleep as the sun was creeping through the curtains. 

“My lady I must be going, I’m sure you remember the trip to the market I told you about.”

In all honesty, Morgana had completely forgotten in her preoccupied state but it was coming back to her now. Her maiden took a trip about a week before Morgana’s birthday every other year to purchase her favorite delicacies as well as the most beautiful flowers in all the kingdoms. The trip usually took four days to get there and back but Morgana couldn’t be more grateful for the effort her dear friend put into it every other year. This was to be her eighteenth birthday and Guen made it clear she wanted it to be the most spectacular birthday she’d ever had. When Guen got back, there was always a magnificent party thrown for the young royal with every important person in the kingdom in attendance though Morgana would much rather it just be spent with her maiden. Guen had become Morgana’s greatest confidant. She trusted no one more with her life then Guen and the two hit it off incredibly fast. Guen was a little more than a year older than Morgana but the two had always played together in the castle courtyard. Guen’s mother was Morgana’s childhood maid servant but Morgana saw her as more of a mother than anything since her own mother had passed when she was born. Guen was Morgana’s sister, blood or not. When Guen’s mother had died of an unknown illness, Morgana and Guen mourned in each other’s company. They were inseparable and Morgana protested when Guen offered to be her servant in place of her mother. Morgana would not see her best friend serving her hand and foot! But Guen took it up with King Uther and he happily accepted her request for he knew the work her mother had done. Despite Morgana’s worries, this only gave the two young women more time to spend together and allowed them to form an even closer bond. Even though Morgana insisted Guen just call her by her name, Guen knew better than to get into the habit of refraining from using “My Lady” when addressing Morgana, for she knew she might slip up in a public setting which could only be a disaster. Morgana was sad to see her dear friend depart, but this only left her with excitement for her friend’s return and her birthday celebration at the end of the week. 

She decided she would visit the castle orchards for the afternoon, bringing along with her a quill and some parchment to write with. Morgana found herself to be much more creative when she was able to get away from the busy happenings of the castle. The orchards were peaceful yet full of life. Some days she would stumble upon some deer and watch them for who knows how long, other days a family of squirrels who just discovered a tree abundant with nuts. She kept up with this routine throughout the week. It was common knowledge that she went out to the orchards often but no one had ever joined her. 

Much to her surprise, on the third day of Guen’s trip, Morgana heard rushed steps somewhere not too far off from her sprawled out position on the grass. She gathered herself and was about to set out to discover what the noise was when alas the noise had found her first. 

“My lady” the royal knight bowed.

“Sir....,”Morgana replied, a questioning tone to her now slightly high pitched voice upon noticing the knight’s urgent demeanor.

“I’m afraid there’s been an incident. An incident regarding your maid servant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am so sorry for not updating this in months life got so hectic but im gonna try to keep this going :)

“I’m afraid there’s been an incident. An incident regarding your maid servant.” 

Morgana’s blood ran cold as soon as she heard those words. She tried, to no prevail, to calm herself before she jumped to any conclusions but just the thought of anything bad happening to her beloved friend made her heart beat faster and her breath heavier without even knowing the whole story.

“Please, you have to tell me what happened and don’t spare a single detail,” she replied, her tone sharp and panicked.

“It seems that your maid servant was returning to the palace when she was robbed and beaten. She was found bloodied, unconscious, and hardly breathing when a young knight happened to find her in such a state.”

Morgana went from a state of shock to one of blood boiling anger in a matter of seconds. She wanted to find this bastard that dared harm her friend and leaving her clinging to her life. More importantly, however, she needed to find out where her friend is and what state she was in.

“Where is she,” she questioned, trying to disguise the anger and sorrow in her voice.

“The knight just arrived minuted ago, I was told to send for you straight away.”

“My God why didn’t you lead with that; lead me to her right this moment!” Morgana was more than eager to get to her friend as well as slightly intrigued at who this knight might be. She had to thank him for saving her dear friend in any way that she could.

“Of course. Please, follow me.” 

Morgana made the man nearly run to Guen, swiping at sticks and limbs and leaves that dared get in her way. She knew she would pay for it later, with all the splinters she would have to remove and the scrapes she would secretly heal using her powers that she managed to gain even more control of, but she didn’t care. It was worth every cut if it meant she got to her friend as quickly as she could.

___________________________________

They finally reached the medic’s wing of the castle, and much too slowly if you asked her. She slowly opened the door in case Guen was sleeping. She’d had a long journey and she needed her rest.

What she wasn’t expecting was the fully suited night propped at Guen’s bedside, reading a book he had found on the shelf next to where Guen was resting. 

Upon Morgana’s entrance, the knight was shaken, clearly not expecting anyone else to show up. 

With clumsy, clanking motions the knight managed to stand and respectfully bow in Morgana’s direction.

‘A gentleman,’ Morgana thought to herself, raising her chin toward the knight, a small smile on her lips.

Morgana was not prepared for what she was about to see in any means when the knight finally took their helmet off to greet Morgana. 

“Um hi. Hello, I wasn’t expecting anyone for a while. I’m Kara. Kara Danvers. It’s a pleasure to meet you my lady,” the knight said bowing yet again.

‘So not a man,’ Morgana thought to herself, too enamored in the knight before her’s brilliant blue eyes and flowing blonde hair to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im so sorry this is so short ive never written before lmao but im trying to get the hang of it

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank u for reading the first chapter!! i know its not really that long and theres a bit of a cliff hanger im really going to try to update once a week if not more so pls be patient!!


End file.
